


Sex and Magic

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Kapkan seems to be having some strange and unexplainable pains, and Glaz suspects it might be related to the new tattoo that appeared on Kapkan's shoulder.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Sex and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I ws inspired by a mix of ideas and while this fic might not be the most refined of my works, lord I was craving to write it. Happy Halloween to y'all ;)

Routine was ingrained in everyone at Rainbow’s base. If living in a military base had an advantage, it was how structured life was. Therefore, when instead of being awakened by the alarm clock, Glaz awoke to the sound of a pained cry, he bolted out of bed faster than the speed of light.

Disoriented and alarmed, he stepped out of his room, still in his underwear. In the common area of the Spetsnaz dorms, the rest of the team huddled around Kapkan, who was kneeling on the floor.

“What happened? What’s going on?” Glaz asked, his mind still too muddled and sleepy to understand the scene in front of him.

Both Fuze and Tachanka started explaining, at the same time, that something was wrong with Kapkan. From what Glaz could understand, the hunter was on his way to an early morning run, but collapsed to the ground while opening the door and never made it outside the dorms. Worried, Glaz made his way to him, squatting next to Kapkan and checking for any sign of what was ailing him. 

“I’m fine,” Kapkan ground out, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. 

“Like hell you are,” Finka said. “You’re going to see Doc.”

“I said I’m fine! See, I can get up on my own.” Kapkan did just that, refusing anyone’s help. Glaz kept close by, itching to reach out but restraining himself. “It was just a random dizzy spell.”

“Are you sure?” Glaz asked, putting his hand on the hunter’s shoulder. The smile he got was a little too forced to be reassuring. 

“Yes, I’m right as rain.”

“No, you’re not,” Finka insisted. “It looked like you were having a heart attack.”

“Who do you take me for, an old man like Sasha?” 

However, no amount of friendly ribbing would lighten the group’s mood. Not when Tachanka ignored the jab and answered seriously. “She is right,  _ bratan _ , you should go to see Doc.”

Now Glaz was worried. If Tachanka advocated for a medical opinion, then it was bad. Remembering the horrible scream that woke him up, Glaz agreed with them. Fuze voiced no opposition to the idea and frowned disapprovingly at Kapkan when he tried to dismiss their concerns. 

Outnumbered, Kapkan reluctantly gave in. Glaz declared his intention to escort him there, but as Fuze reminded him, he was in his underwear. In the time it took him to hastily put on some clothes, Finka was already dragging Kapkan to the infirmary, since the hunter started gasping in pain again. 

Glaz jogged down the corridor until he caught up with them and offered to support Kapkan, who had been having some trouble to walk until now. They arrived at the infirmary to see Doc sitting at his desk, wholly concentrated on the papers in front of him as he scribbled notes on it.

Upon hearing them enter the room, he looked up and seemed startled to see the three of them there. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Maxim, he’s…” Glaz looked at his teammate, realising he had no idea what was wrong with him. “He’s having some strange pains?”

Doc’s eyebrows rose at such an unhelpful and vague description, so Finka hastened to add. “Chest pains, he fell to the floor too.”

He then looked at Kapkan with what Glaz dubbed as the Frenchman’s  _ concerned doctor face _ . “What kind of chest pain are you experimenting?”

“At the moment, none.”

“And when you did?” Doc asked, a little exasperated. “Describe it, please.”

“It was not just chest pain, my entire body hurt,” Kapkan admitted, looking as if he didn’t want to be there. Glaz wondered if it was a general aversion to doctors, or if he considered physical weakness of any kind some sort of personal failure. “When you get stabbed, or punched, the pain radiates from a certain area. This was like getting slammed against a brick wall at high speed.”

The more he heard, the more concerned Glaz was. That didn’t sound very normal. He would love nothing more than grabbing Kapkan’s hand, give it a reassuring squeeze and hold it. However, he doubted Kapkan would take kindly to it. They may have flirted occasionally, but it never went further than that.

“Have you noticed anything abnormal in the last few days?” Doc carried on with the questions. 

“You mean aside from these sudden pains?” Kapkan snorted. “Not really.”

Doc noted down something on his clipboard. “I would like to examine you. Do you want everyone else to wait out?”

The hunter laughed. “For being shirtless? Don’t be ridiculous.”

He got up and pulled off his hoodie, revealing his toned chest and arms. Glaz resisted the urge to stare, although he peeked at him, briefly. It was then that something caught the sniper’s attention. A tattoo he never noticed before, on Kapkan’s shoulder. How weird, it was nothing like what he expected from the hunter. First, the ink was purple. In fact, it was the sort of girlish hue that was close to being pink. Second, the design was strange, like a heart with some kind of sharp lines radiating from it, or caging it, depending on how one wanted to interpret it.

Glaz said nothing, since it was hardly the moment to comment on such trivialities, and Doc would probably kick him out if he interfered with his work. Therefore, he waited patiently while the good doctor listened to Kapkan’s heartbeat, and poked and prodded at him until he had a verdict.

“I can’t see anything wrong with you.” It was clear Doc wasn’t happy with that result, which was understandable given the reason for the visit. “We can run a blood test, but the results will take a couple of days. In the meantime, take a day of rest and come back immediately if the pains return.”

Reasonable, yet unhelpful; and Kapkan was thinking the same. Glaz could tell because of that momentary scowl that crossed Maxim’s face whenever he was displeased with something. Still, he thanked Doc, didn’t make any promises regarding whether he would take the day to rest, and they made their way out.

“Lera, if you could stay please,” Doc said before they left. “I had an idea regarding your investigation, and I wanted to talk with you.”

They went to the cafeteria and had breakfast, Kapkan fielding off Tachanka and Fuze’s questions about what Doc said. Their friends were highly skeptical of Kapkan’s claims there was nothing wrong with him, especially since he went white as a sheet in the time it took Glaz to grab food for both of them.

Knowing that despite everything Kapkan would surely try to go train or otherwise ignore Doc’s orders, and also out of a selfish desire to spend more time with the hunter, Glaz decided to keep him company, unless he was suddenly called to participate in a training match. He doubted that would happen, but if it did, he would ask Tachanka or Fuze to monitor the hunter. In that case, Kapkan would surely end up in the workshop, arguing with them about explosive gadgets, which was as close to resting as it would get.

After breakfast, Glaz led the hunter back to their dorms, citing he needed a model to sketch. It was a common enough arrangement, since Kapkan liked to watch him draw, much to Glaz’s delight. Perhaps after that they would play cards, or watch a movie. Something that would keep Kapkan distracted.

Once they got to the dorms, he told the hunter to wait in the common area, while Glaz went in search of his sketchbook. When he returned, Kapkan was doubled over, gasping for breath and choking small hisses of pain. Alarmed, Glaz left everything on the table and rushed to his side, “What happened, do we need to go to the infirmary?” 

Kapkan shook his head, and took a moment to breathe in deeply before answering. 

“I thought I was going to throw up, but as soon as you were on my side I felt much better. You’re my lucky charm, it seems.” The joke got a strained smile out of Glaz, but it didn’t make him forget the worry he felt. 

However, Kapkan went pensive, looking at him curiously. “Earlier this morning it was the same. I was feeling like a bus ran me over, then you arrived and I felt a lot better. And then again at the cafeteria, when you left the table I had this sudden ache, like when you’ve been shoveling snow all day and can barely stand afterwards.”

“You realize that sounds…” Glaz tried desperately to find a nice way of saying it, but there was none. “Insane.”

“Who would have guessed,” Kapkan deadpanned. “I’m not saying you have a magical touch or presence or whatever nonsense you’re imagining.”

“But you’re implying it.”

“I’m not- I’m just exposing the facts, you’re the one jumping to conclusions.” They looked at each other like it was a duel, a fight to see whose opinion would prevail. Neither of them wanted to give up, although Glaz suspected in Kapkan’s case it was more out of sheer stubbornness than actually believing in what he said. He was a bit superstitious, but not prone to believe in any supernatural explanation. “But we can do a simple test. Walk out to the corridor and let’s see what happens.”

In the end, Glaz had to choose between doing what Kapkan wanted, or turning this into a full-fledged argument. For everyone’s sake, and especially because he hated it when the hunter was cross with him, he reluctantly got up from the couch.

A quick test of walking towards the door showed that Kapkan was fine as long as they were in the same room, but when Glaz walked through the door, the hunter claimed to feel nausea and general discomfort. And yet Kapkan insisted on finding which was the maximum distance they could get. When he moved in the opposite direction, away from Glaz, he didn’t go very far before his knees gave out and he fell down.

Concerned, and a feeling a bit guilty too, Glaz ran to help him off the floor. He clasped Kapkan’s wrist and pulled him up, enjoying the closeness when Kapkan crashed against him.

“Holy shit, it works,” Kapkan gasped, disbelief coloring the words. 

In all honesty, Glaz shared the sentiment; he could barely believe his presence, or lack thereof, would affect Kapkan so severely. And yet he had just seen it with his own eyes. He dragged Kapkan up from the floor and back to the couch, sitting next to him and refusing to let him go yet. He would keep steading and touching Kapkan for as long as he could get away with.

“The moment you touched me... all the pain disappeared at once,” Kapkan looked at him as if Glaz was a heavenly vision. “Works better than morphine.”

He let out a pleased sigh at the end, and Glaz could barely contain a beaming smile. It became even more difficult to not look like an overjoyed fool when Kapkan leant against him, head resting on the sniper’s shoulder. This was a more intimate contact than they usually had, and Glaz feared to even breathe too hard, lest he disturbed him and made Kapkan move away. 

“It feels really nice when you touch me…” It was slightly concerning how Kapkan was acting as if he was tipsy, he was even mumbling like when he got drunk.

Besides, the only times he got touchy with Glaz was when they went drinking. Then he became really tactile, instead of his usual more detached self. Nonetheless, if Kapkan wanted to cuddle on the couch, Glaz was more than happy to oblige him. Hell, he could stay all day like this! Seeing as the hunter seemed to want more contact, judging by how he was curling against him, Glaz put an arm around his shoulder and brought Kapkan even closer, hugging him to his chest. In this position, Glaz’s hand was resting on the hunter’s shoulder, and when he squeezed, Kapkan sucked in a breath and jumped at the contact.

“Sorry,” Glaz quickly moved his hand away from the area. “New tattoo still feeling sore?”

“What tattoo, what are you talking about?” Kapkan looked up at him, confusion written on his handsome face. 

“The one on your shoulder,” Glaz gestured with the head, instead of poking the area again. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t there last week.”

For a moment, Glaz worried he would come off as a stalker or a creep, but everyone showered together after training. It was reasonable he would notice the presence -or absence- of a new design on his teammate’s upper back, right? Anyone could have seen it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I have no tattoos on my shoulder.”

“Impossible, I saw it earlier, when Doc was examining you.”

“Then you saw wrong,” Kapkan stubbornly insisted.

Was Kapkan trying to pull his leg? Maybe he thought it would be funny to contradict him like this. Well, there was only a way to make him fess up. Glaz pulled at his hoodie, trying to yank it off. 

“Are you trying to undress me, Glazkov?” Kapkan asked, voice low and teasing. “Here, let me.”

Kapkan shrugged off his hoodie, and Glaz wasted no time in turning him around to look at his back. With his phone, he snapped a picture of the mark. 

“Here.” Glaz shoved the phone in Kapkan’s hand. “Is the camera taking pictures wrong?” 

Silence descended upon the room while Kapkan stared at the image in front of him, his face slack in surprise. Eventually, he regained his voice. “What the fuck.” 

The languor and near drunk behavior from moments ago evaporated, and instead it was replaced by worry and disbelief. Truly, that seemed to be the theme through the morning. Kapkan tried to get a glimpse of the strange mark, craning his neck and grabbing his shoulder, but it wasn’t possible. 

“So you have no idea how this came to be?” With extreme care, Glaz traced the lines of the tattoo, a ghostly caress that made the hunter shiver, until he shied away from Glaz’s touch.

“Sorry. Does it bother you? I can-”

Kapkan interrupted him by climbing onto Glaz’s lap and kissing him. Stunned, he reacted instinctively, kissing back and settling his hands on Kapkan’s waist, pushing him closer.

“It feels amazing when you touch the mark,” Kapkan confessed, looking flustered, his breath hot against Glaz’s lips.

The sniper wanted to point out how the strange tattoo and Kapkan’s sudden pains could be related for all they knew, since for all they knew both appeared suddenly today. It wouldn’t be appropriate to take advantage of the situation, Glaz wasn’t like that. Yet in that moment he felt Kapkan’s erection pressing against his stomach, so Glaz only managed to answer a very eloquent “Uh-huh.”

His brain melted away at the feeling of Kapkan grinding against him, and when the hunter asked him to touch the mark again, Glaz complied. He went back to kissing Kapkan, deep and slow, while his fingers caressed the skin on the hunter’s bare shoulder, going over the ink gently but relentlessly. The reaction was beautiful; the aroused shudder and the stifled moan against his mouth drove Glaz crazy.

Against better judgement, they got carried away making out; the world reduced to the space between them and the feeling of getting lost in each other while kissing. Therefore, when Kapkan suddenly pulled away, Glaz felt a sharp disappointment. It was understandable, though. Before today, the most risky thing they did was to flirt heavily and eye each other with hunger. This was a huge step to take.

“Are we going too fast?” Glaz asked, his thumb rubbing circles on Kapkan’s waist.

The defender’s eyes were dark with desire, cheeks flushed and lips reddened from all the kissing and biting Glaz lavished on them. He looked like a mess, and while Glaz would love to ruin him, he would also give him space if that was what Kapkan needed.

He wasn’t expecting Kapkan’s hands on the waistband of his trousers, pushing it down, nor the hunter biting his neck playfully before he whispered in his ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

_ Gladly _ , that was what he wanted to answer. Yet Glaz still had enough presence of mind to realise this was hardly Kapkan’s usual behavior, and he didn’t want to take advantage of him while the hunter was under the effect of whatever was going on with him today.

“Are you sure? You never-”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Kapkan told him, shoving his hand in Glaz’s underwear and wrapping it around his cock. He was more than halfway hard already, and Kapkan smirked predatorily at him. “I think you want it too.”

The universe was punishing him, Glaz was sure. There was no other reason he would be handed in a silver platter what he wanted the most, but with the caveat that he couldn’t be sure Kapkan wasn’t under the influence of something else. He cupped the hunter’s face, looking straight into his eyes and doing his best to ignore the hand still around his cock.

“Max, listen to me, I don’t want to do anything you will regret.”

“Do you think this is the first time I think about you taking me?” Kapkan tightened his grip on the sniper’s hard cock, jerking him off roughly. Glaz closed his eyes and threw his head back, cursing. “I often fantasize about it, when I’m in my room alone. I finger myself and think about you.”

That mental image was like trying to douse a fire with gasoline, and Glaz put his hand on Kapkan’s ass, squeezing, while he used the other to rake his nails over the mark on his shoulder. The hunter groaned and kissed him again, open-mouthed and messy.

“C’mon Timur, I need you  _ now _ ,” Kapkan whined, grinding down against his thigh. “I’m so hard it hurts.”

That was the last nail in the coffin of Glaz’s restraint, which had been fraying and on the verge of breaking since Kapkan started masturbating him. “Bedroom. Now.”

“Yes, sir,” Kapkan agreed breathlessly, yet instead of getting up, he looped his arms around Glaz’s neck and kissed him again.

Hoping he wouldn’t make a fool of himself, Glaz picked up the hunter to carry him to his room. Thankfully, it was a short distance since it was closer than Glaz’s own room, because walking with the added weight of Kapkan wasn’t easy. Glaz stumbled not very gracefully through the threshold, throwing Kapkan on the bed and falling down on top of him.

Glaz crawled away, ignoring Kapkan’s disappointed whine and the way he thrust his hips upwards, searching for friction. It took but a moment to yank Kapkan’s shoes away, then he dragged Kapkan’s trousers and underwear out of the way, revealing his erection. It bobbed enticingly before laying against his stomach, red and heavy. 

The sight of Kapkan naked in all his glory was a memory Glaz committed to memory, wishing he could paint him like that. It felt completely different from the glimpses of his body he caught while in the locker room. Now he was laid out only for his eyes, hard and needy because of him. Glaz was torn between wanting to take his time and explore every inch of his body, or giving into the almost unbearable lust and fuck him right away.

“What are you waiting for?” Kapkan said petulantly, tired of waiting. The reminder of Kapkan’s desperate need tilted the scales in favor of the second option.

“Do you have lube?”

Kapkan gestured towards the bedside drawer, and Glaz found it on the first try. Most interesting, the bottle was more than half empty. The hunter must have been using it quite often, and Glaz smirked openly. Apparently Kapkan had been telling the truth about what he did in his room at night, it hadn’t been empty dirty talk.

He joined Kapkan in bed, laying between his legs as he took the hunter’s erection in his hand and started stroking along its full length. It pulsed in his hand, precum already dripping from the tip, and Kapkan seemed blissfully unaware of everything except the pleasure Glaz was providing. 

Glaz kissed the exposed thigh, sucking a mark on it while he used his other hand to squirt some lube on the hunter’s ass, and spread it around the cleft with his fingers, circling over the rim. Glaz pushed a finger inside the tight hole, and seeing how easily Kapkan took it, he then added a second one, pumping them in and out of him, stretching his entrance.

“Don’t make me cum yet,” Kapkan pleaded, covering his mouth to stifle a needy moan. As alluring as the idea was, there was another matter Glaz wanted to clear out first. He bit Kapkan’s thigh, the mild pain making him cry out and look at him in shock. 

“Don’t hide. I want to hear every noise you make.” The sniper kissed the bite mark to soothe the sting, then pulled his hands away from Kapkan. “Understood?”

“Yes, yes! I’ll be good for you, now fuck me already!” Kapkan was fully gone, caught up in a whirlwind of lust and impatience now that he finally had a taste of what he wanted. Luckily for him, Glaz wanted the same.

Following Glaz’s instructions, Kapkan turned around on all fours, positioned at the edge of the bed. The sniper grabbed a condom and readied himself before pressing the head his erection against Kapkan’s entrance, and carefully pushed past the tight ring of muscle. The hunter gasped and tried to rock back, forcing Glaz to grab his hips and stop him.

“Slow down,” Glaz warned him, rubbing little circles into Kapkan’s heated skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He fucked into him slowly, in small increments, pulling back before pushing in further than before, and Kapkan urged him to go faster, deeper. It was so good feeling Kapkan around him, tight and warm, moaning heatedly when Glaz was finally balls deep in him.

At first Glaz went slow, thrusting shallowly in and out of him. However, once he was sure Kapkan was enjoying himself and there was no pain, Glaz let go of his self-control and started slamming into him. Kapkan made a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a moan every time Glaz thrust back in, and the sniper was sure he would never tire of hearing it.

In this position, Glaz had a perfect view of Kapkan’s back, muscles rippling with every shift and movement he made, and the damned mark on his shoulder beckoned him like flame calls to a moth. He kissed the tattoo, tongue darting out to lick the mark’s lines. Kapkan went wild, his entire body tensing as he hid his face against the mattress and whined Timur’s name loudly.

“You liked that? I felt you clenching around me,” Glaz said, pounding into him with abandon. Whatever Kapkan answered, he didn’t hear it over the sound of skin slapping against skin, since the hunter still had his face pressed against the sheets. “C’mon, don’t hide. I want to hear you, babe.”

He wasn’t sure if Kapkan heard or understood him, yet Glaz was too close to stop and ‘punish’ him as he might have done otherwise. Instead, he pushed the hunter further down and fucked him even deeper, the head of his dick catching on Kapkan’s rim on every upstroke and battering his prostate with every thrust.

“Oh god, you’re going to make me come!” Kapkan gasped, disbelief coloring the accusation.

That quite surprised Glaz, seeing as the only attention Kapkan’s cock received was whatever friction he got from the bedsheets. However, he found the idea unbelievably hot. “That’s it, love, let go. I got you.”

As he felt himself approaching the point of no return too, he bit Kapkan’s shoulder in a possessive gesture, teeth scraping against the mark. The reaction was everything he hoped for. Kapkan cried out wordlessly, more like a sob in fact, and ejaculated over the sheets while rocking back into the hard cock impaling him.

Glaz stilled deep inside the hunter, feeling him clench around his dick until he came too, filling the condom. The sniper let himself imagine how it would be to shoot his load inside Kapkan instead, feel it spill and dribble out as he pounded the hunter lazily, milking his orgasm. It would be a filthy, delightful mess, but for now it was best if it remained a fantasy.

They collapsed on the mattress, Glaz slumped over Kapkan, resting his head on the hunter’s back. While moments before the sound of intense fucking had filled the room, now only their panting could be heard. 

From beneath him, Kapkan mumbled, “I’m usually not that… vocal, you know? I never begged before.”

“I’d love to make you turn it into a habit,” Glaz joked. Then, after a heartbeat, he asked what he was itching to know. “Do you regret any of it?”

Kapkan took a moment to answer, and Glaz started to panic, sure he screwed everything just because he couldn’t keep in his pants. Then Kapkan finally said, “Hell no. We should have done this much sooner.”

Giddy relief swept over him, and Glaz kissed Kapkan everywhere he could reach, including his marked shoulder. He was only mildly surprised to hear the hunter gasp, and right then Glaz decided they had nothing better to do than test how many rounds they could go at it.

_ _ _

Next morning both Russians looked tired, like they hadn’t slept a wink, and their comrades kept glancing at them in amusement. 

Glaz was sure they heard them, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was coffee, he was exhausted. Although, at least, he was only tired, Kapkan had complained about being sore and feeling the effects of their activities whenever he moved. No calming hot bath, nor gentle massage had helped much. Taking into account how often, and roughly, they had sex yesterday, Glaz wasn’t really surprised.

Lost in memories of how they went not only for a second round, but a third in the shower too, Glaz went to the cafeteria to grab two coffees, one for him and one for Kapkan. They both needed it, especially the hunter, who was about to fall asleep on the table. He didn’t notice there was someone by his side until he heard Ela speak.

“I heard both you and Maxim were missing for most of yesterday,” she wiggled her eyebrows, and Glaz sighed. 

Great, they were gossip material already. If this was because one of their comrades opened their big mouth, Glaz was going to kill them. If Kapkan didn’t get to them first.

“Good to know it worked.” Ela looked incredibly pleased with herself for some reason, and Glaz had a bad feeling about this.

“What worked?” 

“The spell, of course.” Her words were making no sense to him, so Glaz just blinked at her, waiting for Ela to explain. 

“Remember how a week ago we got drunk, and you told me how frustrated you were with Maxim’s mixed signals? And I told you I’d help you.” Glaz nodded, not fully getting where she was going. “Tina found this new spell online for tying someone to their heart’s desire, and I thought it was perfect for our grumpy hunter friend.”

When the words sunk in Glaz groaned, feeling a headache building. He was too un-caffeinated yet to deal with spells and magical bullshit. “I thought you meant, I don’t know, giving me advice or talking with Maxim, not…  _ this _ !”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Ela asked smugly. “I have to admit I’m surprised though, none of our spells worked until now.”

“He has a strange mark on his back and now it’s fucking glowing, so you better fix this,” Glaz hissed, trying to keep a low volume. He didn’t need everyone knowing about the bizarre turn his and Kapkan’s life had taken.

“Oh, that means the bond worked. You two must have had some quality fun together,” she winked at him. “It will wear off in a few days, don’t worry.”

Before Glaz’s slow, sleep deprived brain could react, Ela was already gone, joining Frost at the Canadians’ table. A few days, what did that even mean? He glared murderously at the two girls, before grabbing both coffees and going back to Kapkan. Deep down, Glaz was still convinced he was dreaming or imagining everything, so he would just go along with the madness. And if Kapkan needed his  _ help  _ for a few more days, Glaz would gladly lend a hand. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) and on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
